This invention relates generally to lighting assemblies and relates more particularly to lighting assemblies associated with industrial smokestacks or chimneys.
The type of lighting assemblies with which this invention is to be compared includes lamps which are attached to the outside surface of an industrial smokestack or chimney and which are elevated from ground level to enhance the visibility of the smokestack or chimney. Such lamps may be necessary for the smokestack to be visible at all at night and may be required to satisfy various safety requirements.
Commonly, the lamps of each such assembly are arranged in a ring around the outside surface of the smokestack or chimney so that at least one of the lamps can be viewed by an observer from any location around the stack or chimney. For purposes of servicing the lamps in the assembly, a platform is affixed to the side of the stack or chimney so as to extend therearound and is situated in such a relationship with the light assembly that the lamps thereof are accessible to a serviceman standing upon the platform. Typically, a ladder is attached to the side of the stack or chimney enabling the serviceman to gain access to the platform from a lower elevation such as, for example, ground level.
A limitation associated with lighting assemblies of the aforedescribed type relates to the platform associated with the stack or chimney for servicing the lamps of the assemblies. More specifically, a platform which extends entirely around the outer surface of the stack is typically costly to construct so that the total cost involved in lighting the smokestack or chimney is relatively high. Furthermore, as a consequence of the necessity of a platform for servicing prior art lighting assemblies, the strenght of the chimney or stack must be sufficient to support such a platform. Hence, such strength must be factored into the design and construction of a stack and is believed to render a stack more costly to build than one not required to support such a platform.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lighting assembly for attachment to the outer surface of a smokestack or chimney obviating the need for a service platform which extends completely around the stack or chimney.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an assembly which can be serviced safely and with relative ease.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a lighting assembly which is relatively economical to construct and effective in operation.